1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purification and more particularly to a novel system including an indoor air monitoring or sensing component which senses the room air for a multiplicity of air purification characteristics and which displays the results of these characteristics in a form available to occupants of the room or zone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In conventional buildings or dwellings, both old and new, the central heating and air-conditioning systems utilize various floor, wall and ceiling vents or registers as the terminating elements of the furnace duct network through which conditioned air is distributed to rooms or zones. Although the primary heat pump or furnace may be filtered as well as the ducting network may be filtered, the actual condition of the air within the room or zone is not monitored and occupants thereof have no assurance as to air quality. Such information is especially important in applications where physical activity take place such as in gymnasiums, business centers or the like wherein air quality is extremely important. Although the occupants of the room or zone may be aware that the air-conditioning system is filtered, it is not recognized what the actual component of the ambient air within the room actually is. Without such information, the beneficial results of physical training or other physical fitness programs may be seriously questioned and, in some instances, even be harmful to the participants.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means for monitoring the air quality with respect to pollution or pollutant components within an enclosed room or zone that is occupied by persons having a need to know of the air quality.